For Meiden
by Drunkpoodle
Summary: ~UPDATED~This story is set a few years before the game. It's centered mainly around Rufus and original character. (Sorry for lack of summary - i'm don't want to give away the plot!)
1. I

"There's someone here to see you, Mr

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF7 characters and ideas -- Squaresoft does! (but I *do* own any original characters!!)

"For Meiden"

Chapter I

By: DrunkpoOdle

"There's someone here to see you, Mr. President."

"I'm busy, Karen," the overweight president replied into the intercom through clenched teeth.

"Yes, of course Sir. But she said is drastically important that she make negotiations with you right away Sir."

The President was quiet for a moment before one bushy blonde brow arched in curiosity. "…Negotiations?"

"Yes Sir. She says they're important," the secretary repeated hopeful that he would except the visitor instead of being angry with her for interrupting.

"Alright, send her in, Karen," he answered in defeat as his curiosity got the better of him. "Now pay attention to how I handle this, son. Maybe you'll learn not to be so damn weak."

Rufus refused to reply. For the past half-hour his father had been lecturing him on how he was turning out to be a disappointing heir to the company. It wasn't as though his father's opinion meant as much to him as the older man assumed. It was just the fact that his father continuously mistook compassion for weakness, something that, after a while was just damned annoying.

In a matter of seconds the giant doors to the president's office were opened. The first to enter was a ruffled young woman who could have been anywhere from seventeen to twenty-three. Her fluffy but straight black brown locks ended just after her shoulders. The dull locks tended to fall over her shoulders and conceal portions of her smudged face although she'd shrugged them back several times upon entering.

Rufus turned completely from the window behind his father's desk. He'd been trying desperately to tune his father's words out and ignore him but not seem as though he was. It had been working for the most part, actually. But now the vice president was curious about the present scenario.

The young lady had been escorted in by ShinRa's most experienced member of the Turks, Tseng. His revolver was drawn but hung limply at his side, as he saw no real need for it yet but held it just in case their guest had…_intentions_. The lady's clothes were torn in a few places and obviously far from new.

The president's nostrils twitched in poorly concealed aristocratic disgust. After he'd made it known that he found her appearance displeasing his face contorted into that of amusement. Before he knew it he was roaring with laughter. His dreadfully soggy midsection jiggled with each cackle like a sack of mercury. The whole time their guest watched him emotionlessly, her hazel eyes agleam with a stubborn determination. 

The amused gentleman continued to laugh as if the atmosphere of the office were composed solely of novacane. By the time a full minute had passed Rufus was considerably bored. He'd even caught Tseng's brown droop a little in annoyance. If laughing in the face of a guest was how his father handled negotiations then there was something wrong here. Rufus was about to say something on his father's lack of professionalism when his father stopped abruptly. His was still grinning largely when he addressed the woman before him.

"Now what could _you_ possibly have to negotiate, miss?"

"On behalf of my village, Sir, I'd like to make an offer," she said calmly. 

Now that he had heard her speak for the first time, Rufus was aware that she had a peculiar accent…Gongagan perhaps.

"And that would be…?"

"Gil, Sir. Gil for the lives of my village," she stated just as calmly but very serious.

He raised both unruly eyebrows as he declaration. "Now what would I be doing with the lives of everyone in your…village? Hmm?"

"We know that you are planning to destroy it to make room for the Gongaga reactor. I'm offering you money to spare the village and build the reactor somewhere else."

"Oh? Well if a whole village thinks that, then why don't they uproot and move to say…Gongaga?"

"Sir, Gongaga isn't very large. It's already struggling to support its growing population. The nearest establishment is located many miles across the canyons. We'd never make it," her voice took on a more desperate edge by she still met his gaze firmly.

The president let out a short chuckle. "Now let's all pretend I was going to do something _awful_ and blow up a whole village to build a reactor. What would a little girl like yourself have to offer?"

"48,000 gil."

The president waited quietly as if expecting her to say more. "That's it? 48,000? Do you realize your village is located on a spot where mako is most concentrated? It would cost me millions of extra gil to have my designers relocate and redesign the structure accordingly, not to mention I couldn't start building for another ten months?" He guffawed loudly. "Please darling, I made more money than that on my thirteenth building."

She stared numbly at his refusal. "B-But Sir, that's the lifesaving's of eight families from our village put together. There really isn't much more than that," she finished softly.

"Well then I'm sorry you've wasted my time."

"Wait! There must be something we can give you," her desperation was no longer masked.

Rufus watched his father carefully.

"I don't know about your village having anything worth it. But I'm sure I could come up with a few things _you_ could provide." The corner of his mouth turned up evilly at his own implication.

It didn't register with her immediately. At first her brows creased questioningly. Then as realization dawned on her, her face fell back into the expressionless visage she'd entered with. "You…you mean sexual payment, Sir?" she asked blankly.

Rufus eyed his father completely horror stricken. He couldn't believe he'd made such a perverse implication. 

"Well, that depends. Do you think you're good enough?"

The VP's eyes widened as he realized his father was seriously entertaining the idea. She slowly closed the gap between herself and the president's desk. When she got to it she leaned over it so that her face was less than a foot from the president's. She continued in a low voice.

"You mean you'd spare my people if I _slept_ with you?"

He swiveled back and forth in his chair never taking his eyes off of hers. "Maybe…

…maybe not."

She studied his piggish features before making her decision. He wasn't going to spare her village no matter what she did. She wasn't about to lose her self worth if it would be in vain. One second she was glaring at him over his desk, the next she was being pulled back by Tseng as the obese man vehemently wiped her spit from his eye.

"TSENG!!! Dispose of this village WHORE!" he bellowed furiously. 

Tseng proceeded to drag the woman from the office, as Rufus looked on amused. Not everyday was he rewarded with his father losing face in front of someone. Rufus abruptly stopped grinning when he realized Tseng was taking her away to probably kill her. He couldn't think of another way to define 'dispose of'.

"Get OUT!" he demanded. It took a full second for Rufus to realize he was talking to him. He left with a curt nod and hurried out of the office in the direction Tseng had taken the woman.

* ** ** * ** ** *


	2. II

Tseng had already pushed the button to open the elevator when Rufus caught up to them

"For Meiden"

Chapter II

Tseng had already pushed the button to open the elevator when Rufus caught up to them.

"Tseng wait."

The dark-haired Turk turned slightly without loosening his hold on the prisoner's neck. He allowed Rufus to board the elevator first before bringing in the woman. She glared thoughtfully up at the man handling her but there was no trace of anger or frustration in her gaze.

"Tseng," he began in a subdued tone, "you know she doesn't deserve to die."

The older man regarded his superior with a blank expression. "Sir, you must realize that it isn't my place to question whether or not my victims deserve the fate ShinRa bestows upon them."

The elevator gave a little shudder before beginning its descent. Rufus had a pretty good idea where they were headed and he wanted to talk Tseng out of killing the girl before they reached their destination.

Rufus quickly swiped at a few long strands of blonde hair that were tickling his face. "I know that, Tseng. But, this time _I_ really don't feel killing her is necessary. She isn't exactly a terrorist. She's no threat to the company. My old man was just embarrassed that she stood up to him."

"Sir, if you're trying to make me go against the presidents command then I'm sorry. I can't disobey a direct order from him. If you don't agree with his decision you should discuss it with him." There was a short pause. "Although, I can't see why this case in particular bothers you. I've been ordered to kill dozens and you haven't objected."

Tseng's last statement caught Rufus a little off guard. To tell the truth, he really wasn't all that certain what bothered him about this case. The woman wasn't particularly attractive. He didn't know her. He didn't owe her anything. But he really didn't feel like standing by why she was 'disposed of' for standing up to that overweight bastard.

Rufus looked up and was startled to find that both Tseng and the silent prisoner had been expecting an answer. Unfortunately, he didn't have one for the navy-clad man. He was ready to tell him just that when a soft tone signaled their arrival to the Science Department. Rufus followed them off the elevator.

"Tseng, consider it a favor for me then," he suggested, still trying to change the Turk's mind. Tseng didn't even stop.

"Sir, I rarely do favors," was his monotone reply.

They turned a corner and Rufus could see the main entrance to the lab up ahead. "Oh?" he began slyly, "What about the time you wanted to go on that escort mission to Wutai just so you could see your old flame. What was her name? Oh yes, Makanori," he recalled, the corners of his mouth working their way into a grin when Tseng finally stopped. The older man turned slowly to face the vice president but didn't speak. "Rude was assigned to that mission but you wanted so badly to see her again that you came to moi for a," he paused mock thoughtfully, "a _favor_."

Tseng narrowed his eyes a fraction before Rufus finished up his little tirade. "You know you got to go on that mission because _I _stepped in. Tseng, do this for me."

Rufus waited for Tseng's reply, the latter sighing in defeat. "Very well, Sir. I won't kill her. But exactly what am I to do with her?"

Rufus hadn't thought of that. He'd been so overcome by the idea of stopping Tseng from killing her. "Well, I'll figure something out later. I'll taker her with me." He glanced at the woman in question reminded that her hands were cuffed. "Please remove her cuffs, Tseng. She isn't a criminal."

"Are you certain, Sir?"

"Quite."

Hands free once more, the girl rubbed her wrists a little. She took a few steps in Rufus' direction. When Tseng didn't object she continued until she stood directly in front of him. Rufus noted offhandedly that she was a full head shorter than he was. She seemed to be studying him carefully, judging the sincerity of his actions. He stood there a bit fidgety the whole time. When she was done she dropped her eyes and waited.

What had he been expecting, for her to spit in his face too?

"Come with me, please," he said. She followed him back to the elevator.

** ** * ** ** *

The girl stood in the middle of the most beautifully furnished room she had ever seen. Rufus had said it was his apartment here at the headquarters but this room itself was bigger than her house back home!

He came in behind her and shut the doors. After turning on a few lights she could see that the room was carpeted wall to wall in the softest cream carpet she had ever felt. The walls were white, decorated with portraits and oil paintings each more expensive than she could imagine. There were two steps to climb before one actually stood in the living room she was staring at it in wonder. She stepped back quickly before her dirty shoes could taint the fluffy pale carpet.

When he realized she wasn't following him through the living room, Rufus asked her what was wrong. She glanced down at her feet then back at Rufus. After a moment of pondering he realized what was ailing her.

"It's alright. Tomorrow Maggie will clean up any mess you make," he assured before disappearing through a door on the right. She hurried after him, stopping in the doorway of this next room. It was similar to the first except there was a black grand piano in the center of the room. 

__

I've seen one of these before. A…a piano…he called it.

She studied it in wonder before hurrying on to a door across the room to the left. She found herself in the largest bedroom she'd ever seen. A king-sized bed dominated the room. There were immaculately carved posts of ebony oak at each corner of it, one of which Rufus was leaning against patiently. Thick quilts and spreads covered it neatly while satin shammed pillows peeked out at the head.

There was a sofa against a far wall, as if the bed wouldn't provide enough comfort. More paintings, all scenic, decorated the white walls. Rectangular light fixtures of misted glass were mounted on each wall. Each emitted a soft creamy glow.

"This…is your room?" she asked him quietly, the room's size swallowing most of her voice.

"Yes. But you're welcome to use it until we figure something out," he replied, glad that she was speaking to him. She'd said next to nothing on their way up here. Not even a 'thank you' for saving her life. He waved a hand towards an opened door near the sofa. "The bathroom's in there if you'd like to freshen up. I'll have some food brought up for when you're done."

She nodded and headed for the door he'd indicated. When she reached it he stopped her with his voice.

"You never told me your name, miss."

She hesitated with the information. "Evelia," she answered so quietly Rufus wasn't so sure he'd heard it.

"Well, you can call me Rufus. I can't stay now. I have a meeting till late," he explained as he made his way to the door. "Help yourself to anything here and please don't leave the apartment. Guards may question you for not having ID or clearance."

She nodded silently and went into the bathroom. A second later the door closed.

* ** ** * ** ** *

Author's Noties:

During my forced vacation from FF.net I sorta got an idea for a story and well…this is it! I'm not too sure if I'll end up completing this one. I want to…don't get me wrong…but I really want to make sure you guys are interested before I write my brains out for nothing (hint hint- reviews?) 

And by the way, in the title "Meiden" is pronounced just like maiden. And the name Evelia is a French name meaning hazelnut. I'm not too sure how it's pronounced but if anyone out there speaks French, don't be afraid to drop off the pronunciation in a review! ^_^

That's all for now!

Zaijian!!

__

~::DrunkpoOdle::~


	3. III

For Meiden

III

Rufus glared at the seemingly lifeless clock on the wall as inconspicuously as possible. He'd always hated that clock. It was a blind clock with a ruby indicating the twelve and Rufus hated not being able to tell how many minutes had passed. Especially since these meetings never changed. The professor _always_ needed more funding for a project he was certain would be the greatest for ShinRa and science ever; Scarlet _always_ needed more funding for some all-powerful weapon she'd planned; Heidegger _always_ needed funding to train the soldiers to man the new weapon; and Reeve _always_...well "the poor" needed funding for food and health care. Rufus knew their arguments so well by now that he could probably vouch for all of them if he cared, which he didn't. All he cared about was getting out of that damn chair and out of the path of the president's cigar smoke.

He leaned as far back as the chair would allow and glanced up at the clock as a particularly large cloud of smoke came is way. He couldn't tell how many minutes, or seconds, had passed since he last looked at it but nearly half an hour had gone by since the meeting began...a good sign to say the least.

When the offending smoke cloud had finally drifted by, Rufus slowly sat forward hoping to remain unofficially excluded from the current debate. It was a stale debate that he'd made the mistake of participating in before: human experimentation.

At the moment the professor was finishing up another lengthy, dramatic spiel on it's potential contributions to mankind, specifically ShinRa. And just as planned, Reeve jumped right into the cons of such experimentation and its lack of morality.

When Reeve got to the point of how it would end up costing ShinRa more money just to pay the human specimen for their services Hojo began to laugh.

"Pay them?," he guffawed, "And being a part of the greatest contributions to science in the history of this miserable planet isn't reason enough to simply volunteer...?"

This had been somewhere around where he'd jumped in last time not quite defending Reeve but laying down all this risks involved with Hojo's proposal. Today, however, he was not in the mood.

"Professor," he intervened smoothly, "why don't you stick to your library of _incomplete_ projects, many of which were assigned last fall...say, mako recycling?"

The interjection, made with an arched eyebrow of dull interest quieted the old debate rather abruptly. They all stared at him as if they'd forgotten he was even there, save Scarlet who just perked up at the control in his voice. Hojo's surprise soon turned to annoyance at the quite obvious jab at his job performance.

Reeve, on the other hand, was grateful for the break from an argument he was sure to lose in the very end anyway.

"Well, sir, I can assure you those little assignments haven't been forgotten. As I mentioned in my report--"

"--Save it, professor," he deadpanned. "I hope you all realize there are matters more deserving of our attention at present. After somewhat of a 'humph' the professor lapsed into an indignant silence.

The strawberry-blonde looked pointedly at the president, and for a brief moment he was reminded of the incident in his father's office.

The president smirked inwardly. So the brat wanted some sport, eh?

"Got something in mind, boy?" There, he thought, he just loves it when I talk down to him...

Rufus only narrowed his eyes, taking the clear offense in stride. "If I'm not mistaken, the plan for a reactor south of Gongaga is currently being pursued. There were a few acknowledging grunts. His clear blue eyes shifted downward briefly as he gathered his thoughts. "Now, as far as we know, there is a settlement in the most desirable plot for the reactor. It isn't a very striving settlement , but it _is_ there and can't be overlooked."

He gauged his old man's reaction carefully. The bushy blonde brows twitched and the eyes narrowed slightly exactly as he had done moments before. Rufus didn't know where he planned to take this. All he knew was that he'd be damned if he sat through the same tiresome list of arguments an executive team of adults couldn't settle.

"Do they have an army?" The president's question was directed at Rufus.

"No, not that I've been informed..."

"Then they aren't a problem. You said so yourself, the area is most desirable for construction. I've already ordered a team to move ahead the clearance operation to a day from tomorrow. Actual construction will begin within the month."

Rufus opened his mouth to reply but Reeve spoke instead. "I believe the vice president has made a point. The village _is_ there. How will they all relocate in a couple of days. Have they even been notified?"

"Reeve, this company still has a world of potential, no matter how great it is now. In order to reach that potential a few backs have to be stepped on, and if some of them break...so be it," Heidegger intervened.

"That doesn't answer any of those quest--"

"Men , there's no need to discuss this," the president claimed. "It's been decided."

"By who?"

Again, all eyes were on Rufus in something akin to bewilderment. Did he just go from noncommittal to direct challenge of the president? Reeve was beginning to wonder what the young blonde had had for breakfast.

The president didn't seem to react. "Who else? I'm beginning to wonder why you're taking this issue so personally."

Is that what it sounded like? Well, that certainly hadn't been his intention, whatever that was. Rufus enjoyed getting under the president's skin but it didn't seem to working that way. He grit his teeth for only a brief second.

"Not personally, Mr. President, _logically_," he corrected. "Let's say we do just wipe away an entire village and put a reactor in its place. Are you saying it would go unnoticed? The people of Gongaga may not be advanced but they aren't stupid."

The bushy brow twitched again.

"Of course it won't go unnoticed. But there are ways of making sure nothing is done about it on they're part."

"...Ways?"

"Ways."

"You know, this company isn't going to be able to play innocent for long. What with all those resistance factions, we're practically _feeding_ them." This time he didn't bother to conceal looking at the clock. "Well, it seems as if the hour has already come to a close." There was the near inaudible swish of his chair sliding back on the carpet as he stood. "If you'll excuse me..." he left with a slight nod of the head, praying he didn't look as stiff as he felt.

He was vaguely aware of Hojo following his example hastily. The blonde stepped onto the faithfully waiting elevator and pushed the button for his apartment's floor. Before the doors could close a white-clad arm stuck its way inside to hold the doors open before allowing the dark-haired scientist to enter.

Rufus rolled his eyes inwardly. Hojo was definitely not his idea of company. But then again, neither of them were very talkative. Perhaps he could pretend the scientist wasn't even there. He stole a quick glance at the wiry man. As usual he had his hair pulled back into a stringy ponytail. Rufus had never seen it any other way. His black wire-framed glasses were slipping down his nose and he reached up absently to push them back up. Immediately he noticed Rufus' scrutiny and gave somewhat of a snort.

Funny, Rufus thought, he should get so huffy with all the scrutiny he did in his career. Luckily, they'd arrived at his floor and he stepped off into the ever comforting hallway to his apartment.

Was that perfume he smelled? 

As realization dawned on him he wished he could get back on the elevator but it was well on its way to the science department. _Don't let it be her..._

He turned the corner and there she was, clad in that burgundy number she still thought was working for her. He didn't acknowledge her presence. If he could just get into his room...

"Rufus, that was quite a show down there."

"Step away from the door, Scarlet."

"What's wrong?" She leaned against the doorframe despite his command.

"You're blocking the way to my apartment," he answered knowing very well that wasn't what she was referring to.

She chuckled coyly, slowly stepping from the doorframe and closing the gap between them. That was all he needed. He swerved around her and headed for the door, but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the rush?"

Her perfume was overpowering.

"Is there some reason you're here?"

Satisfied that he hadn't gone inside yet she attempted to turn him back towards her but he just shrugged her hand off and turned to face her.

"Actually, yes. I thought you had a point."

"About what?"

"You know, the whole reactor thing. You were right. There should be another way."

He rolled his eyes. He was really getting sick of her pretending to agree with him if she thought it would help her in the end. Rufus turned again and unlocked his door.

"A shame you came all the way up here just to waste my time."

"Rufus..."

"Good day, Scarlet."

He closed the door before she could reply and inhaled deeply. He could still smell her perfume on his blazer and it sickened him. _Sex on the Beach_. It was the same she'd inappropriately worn to the meeting moments ago but she must have reapplied. And how she'd gotten to his door before him was beyond him.

Intent on taking a long hot shower to rid himself of her smell and the stiffness of his joints he headed to his room. Just then he remembered his unexpected guest and knocked on the bedroom door.

There was a brief pause. "It isn't locked."

He opened it to find her seated at the sofa near his bed clad only in a grey T-shirt. It was definitely his although he didn't recall purchasing it or owning it for that matter. Now that she was clean he could see all of her face clearly. She was actually quite attractive. Her skin was a creamy golden hue native of her region. Her hair lay more smoothly against her shoulders but still held some waviness.

She stood up while he removed his blazer, dropping it over the back of a chair.

"So, can this be stopped?"

He sighed softly. "I'm not so sure. He seems pretty sure of himself on this one. Perhaps the best thing for you to do is get home and warn everyone to leave." He began rummaging around his closet for something.

"Are you sure?"

At the hurt in her voice he stopped suddenly to face her.

"Yes," his expression softened ever so slightly, "He's moved the date to the day after tomorrow. I can put you in a chopper and you'll be there by this evening. That's the best I can do."

He shoulders drooped. "I see."

He almost felt a pang at her obvious disappointment. But he did try, and he sure as hell didn't have too. What did she want from him?

"I-If I had done as he wanted, would he have changed his mind?"

His jaw clenched. "I don't think so." He noticed her lack of attire. "I'll get you some...clean clothes."

He called for some garments and a chopper to be ready within the hour. She just sort of stood there and fidgeted until the clothes came. Then she changed and fidgeted some more. But Rufus wouldn't allow himself to feel guilty. He didn't have any reason to stick his neck out. He could have let Tseng do his job in the first place. It would have been easier for him anyway.

"Come on, I'll take you to the helipad."

She followed him in silence. They're eyes didn't met until she'd been seated on the chopper. He turned to head back down to his rooms, the wind from the blades whipping his clothes and hair around stiffly,

"Rufus!" He turned back to her surprised by the presence of a sad smile. "Thank you," she mouthed as the craft lifted into the air.

His mouth involuntarily relaxed into a frown.

* * * 

A/N:

Hey...i surprised myself with an update for this fic. But as Blaster56 pointed out...'I need to finish it.'

I kinda got some new ideas...now the task is putting them into writing. *sigh*

Now, one thing that's been gnawing on me is Rufus' character: he's sorta...kinda...well, OOC. I realized that from the beginning but it didn't bother me till now. In the game he's a bit cold (ok a LOT cold). But it was in a greedy sorta way. I'm going to try toughen his character up some more but only to a point. Hey...even villains have soft spots...^_^

Don't hold back wit comments/questions. Jes be polite wit ur opinions. I'll try to update sooner.

Til then...

ZaiJian~


End file.
